Higher Ground
by NEO313
Summary: What makes a person go bad? Who will help to bring them back and restore their battered souls. Maybe, the people at the Peacecraft Sanctuary for Teens can help. AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Wing or Higher Ground. I am a struggling

College student. Please don't sue, I have no money !!!!

**_Higher Ground – Gundam Wing Style_**

Sanq was surrounded by the mountains and forest. It is an isolated place that has seen many troubles in the small peaceful town. Hurricanes, Floods and some of the worst storms ever. However not all the troubles seen by this small community was from the weather because it the depths of the forest and mountains was a small sanctuary dedicated to saving the lives of the young.

Peacecraft is its name and taking in and looking after the young adults of this world is its purpose. Offering a place to stay, education and counselling. Many of the kids who attending Peacecraft had issues that ranged from drug abuse, abuse, self- harming. The problems had become so bad it would often result in the youth ended up in hospital or prison. They were either brought to Peacecraft by their worried parents or the police.

On this day another new recruit was being driven to the sanctuary by his worried looking father, Odin. He looked over at his stoic son who remained silent and expressionless. He never believed that he would have to send his son to refuge but the phase he thought his son was going through had lasted two years and he was now facing jail time. The judge gave him a choice jail or The Peacecraft Sanctuary for Teens. Odin looked at the upcoming sign another 15miles to Sanq. Odin could help feel a little relieved maybe here his son would find the help he needed, the help he obviously couldn't find at home. Maybe the divorce and his re-marriage had been the cause. Guilt flooded through Odin. He would lay his life down for his son and to think that he and help cause his situation was enough to send him slowly mad.

He looked over at his son. His disobedient brown hair in his eyes and Prussian eyes, his mother has the same eyes. Maybe it was because he never told him enough that he loved him, maybe it was because he missed some of his games. 'Please' Odin said in his head 'Please help him'. Odin had never been a religious man but on this fateful driving he prayed to what ever god there was to save his son. That these people at Peacecraft could help him could save him.

Heero Yuy remained silent during the entire trip.

* * *

Lucreaza Noin looked down at her watch. The new member would be arriving shortly and she was busy re-reading his file. They had received the request to take in one Heero Yuy by the court and she was recapping on his history. The trouble started two years ago shortly after his father re-marriage and he had been arrested by the police five times and on the fifth had been told even jail or peacecraft.

Noin sighed in to her now cold cup of coffee; working has a councillor here very hard buy ultimately rewarding. She had been here three years and helped many in her time and never ever regret her decision to leave the mountain climbing job and to retrain as a councillor.

Going back to the file she looked at the picture that had accompanied the file. His eyes were haunted and guarded. He was going to fit right in.

Peacecraft students were split into different houses. They would go to lessons, hikes and group therapy with the other members in their house.

Heero Yuy was to join the Cliff hangers.

Millando Peacecraft the directed of Peacecraft walked silently over to Noin as she was to busy engrossed in her thoughts. His long silver hair got in his view and he pushed a hand roughly through it. Make a frustrated noise and alerting Noin to his presence.

"Millando, don't try sneaking on me" she said make a funny face as he sat down next to her.

"I wasn't sneaking you were just day dreaming again. I mean really noin haven't you got a class to teach"

"Of course I have sir, I was just taking a moment to review the new members file".

"Really " Millando said pulling a face back at her and pulling the file from her hand and beginning to read it.

"Heero Yuy. Well lets see been arrested a couple of times and done some drugs. What a colourful life he leads"

"Sometimes I wonder how you got this job, that's not exactly sensitive" Noin responded.

"Lu, you know the deal. You play the good councillor and I don't. He looks like trouble and you have put him in the Cliff Hangers with my sister". He looked over at Noin with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you get like this every time I put someone new into your sisters house. If it was up to you the Cliff Hangers would consist of Relena".

"That's still sounds like a great idea"

"Look Millando" Noin said raising her hand to him. "How isolated to you want your sister?" the mood had suddenly gone from humorous to serious.

"Noin" Millando said in warning

"Look Millando, I feel that Relena already feels isolated from people because you are the camp director and you're over protective brother routine is doing nothing but helping her to close down more. If this carries on we will never be able to get through to her".

"I took this job to look after her; I wasn't there when she needed me. when I had returned I was informed she was here."

"Millando, you went off to the army. You are certainty not to blame for what ever has happened to your sister. You're misplaced guilt and over-protect ness maybe doing her more harm than good".

"So "Millando said eyeing her "Always the councillor, now you're even working on the camp staff. Tell me is there no one safe from you're Florence Nightingale act"

Noin couldn't help but feel a little hurt by this comment; she was only trying to help. She hid her hurt around him like she usually does and laughed it off as a joke.

"No one is safe, I will cure the world". She said dramatically.

Millando started walking away laughing at her reply and didn't notice the look of longing on her face. He of course was in the dark to her feelings. She hung her head in shame because all the classes she took and all the lectures she had given to the students and still she felt like a sham. Sometimes she thought she had more issues than some of the kids here. She sighed and collected her stuff together; maybe she would re-visit this topic later. However for now she had a class to teach.

* * *

The Cliff Hangers were waiting patiently for their 'Group Therapy' to begin. They had arrived early and were now just sitting round the blazing fire in their common room waiting. Relena looked up from her book to watch the others. They all had their own baggage as she liked to put it but after being with these people for nearly two years they had become her family.

Looking around the room she saw Hilde, her best friend. Not that Relena would ever tell her that. Hilde was quite tall with short dark hair. She was quite insightful and loved to use her tarot cards. As to why she was sent to this retreat for a vacation. Relena assumed it had something to do with her parents and what has happened in the past. They were both drunks and it had taken a toll on Hilde she had resorted to becoming a Goth and doing drugs. Her loving parents shipped her here when she started becoming more vocal about their addiction. They were part of high society and her mouthy off all the time was not helping their image.If anyone asked them where their slightly strange daughter was they would say 'Oh she at this retreat, it sort of like a little vacation' they didn't understand Hilde. Not that Relena did either but knowing her for has long as she had sort of made her stronger.

Duo was lounging about on the sofa. Legs in the air. Sunglasses and cap on. His long braid was dangling dangerously near to the burning fire. Duo was one of the most cheerful people Relena had ever met. He was some what strange and well just strange. However he was loyal and caring and loved to make people laugh, to see them smile made if feel useful like he was needed. He had once told her why his parents sent him here. After their divorce he started using drugs and not just coke but house hold products too like bleach and glue. He had landed himself in hospital more times than anyone else here.

Trowa was guarded much more than anyone else. She gathered from rumours that he was in a gang and when he tried to leave, the gang murder his parents and after that he went of the rails. His sister lost hope and sent him to Peacecraft. He didn't really talk much. It was all rumours

Last but no least of their happy family was Middie. Middie was your average cheerleader princess. Mum gives her everything and enters her into beauty pageants. She lives in high class and acts like a spoiled princess sometimes. Her mother really messed with her head. Making her thing she was fat and ugly. To tell you the truth she is neither and after sixteen years she lost control. The diet pills that her mother would give her she would take to school and sell. She would always puke up her dinner and to top if off would also cut herself to. Looking at her now. With her long golden hair pulled into plaits and her green eyes gleaming and shining as she laughed at something Duo had told her. You would never have thought her to be a cutter.

Relena problems were her own. Sharing had not been part of the agreement. When she thought Trowa was the most guarded she was wrong. She was the most guarded. She had lived here for ages and people knew next to nothing about her problems.

"Hay Relena" Duo said interrupting her day dream

"Yes Duo "she replied coming out of her thoughts

"How does this sound me, you a couple of drinks and the sunset" he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Relena watched as Hilde eyes shot up. It was no secret to Relena that Hilde was in love with Duo but he was blind to her feelings. However Relena felt nothing but friendship for the man with the long braid.

"No Duo" she said sounding slightly bored "Anyway where would you get the drink from, we are not even aloud coffee in here"

"Ah sweet innocent Relena" At that I could here Hilde snort, all the Cliff Hangers were now nosing in our conversation. "I didn't say drink as in alcohol, I was talking about milk. You know it's a great source of calcium"

"Answers still no Duo"

"Ah shot down again, I tell you what. If I manage to get you some coffee, you have to go on a date with me".

Relena could feel Hilde staring into the side of her face. "Sure Duo, if you get me some coffee I will go on one date with you".

Relena saw Hilde face drop. However she couldn't talk to her with Duo jumping and dancing every where. At this they were interrupted the teacher had arrived and begun needing their attention to begin.

"Okay Cliff Hangers, First I have some news." Noin began "Saturday we have a hike to Gaurges Point planned. So please don't make plans because everyone is going"

"Oh... but it's a Saturday" moaned Duo

"Life is unfair isn't it" Noin said in a teasing matter

"I don't think for one minute you mean that"

"You're right, next I am please to announce we have a new member joining us and he will be arriving in about an hour"

"Oh joy" said Duo crossing his arms still upset about losing his Saturday.

"Is he hot" asked Middie "We could use some fresh eye candy in this place"

"I take offence to that, don't you Trowa?"

"No, I know a number of other female students who would gladly accept me into their dorm"

"I'm sure you do" Said Middie not looking at him.

Relena watched the banter wondering if they were flirting or just trying to wind each other up.

"Well his name is Heero Yuy. Try and make him feel welcome when he does arrive. Remember how difficult you're first days were, No pranks Duo"

"As if I would"

"So what's his damage anyway?"

"Damage? Hilde" Noin said raising an eyebrow

Hilde had turned serious mainly because of the bet going on with Relena and Duo. If Duo wants something he usually gets it.

"Well we are all damaged good here. What his problem I doubt he was sent here to enjoy the weather, if that's the case he has cruel parents".

"Hilde you know the rules, if he wants to tell you he will but you will learn nothing from me "

"Yer well we all knew that we would learn nothing from you, teach" Duo said with his eyes dancing in amusement

"Clever Duo, maybe you should apply that intelligence to your studies".

"Now that is asking too much, I come to these group things happy to share my pain. But please don't ask me to study it's just too much". He put in hands over in face in a dramatic fashion.

"Okay Duo, Anyway I thought we might start today with the tribal yell" Noin said placing her papers on the table.

"Oh Please" Hilde said

"Form a circle a we shall begin"

"What is the point of this? Taking time out to scream at nothing really helps" Hilde replied not feeling the audience participation.

"Hilde just form the circle" Trowa said offering his hand to pull her out of the comfy chair.

Relena was already in position, next to Middie and waiting to begin.

"Okay we have all done this before but just in case you've forgotten the rules. I shall explain again. In this circle we shall scream. Doing this will help to vent frustration and other unwanted feelings, now who wants to begin".

The hour passed quickly and Relena felt that the group activities actually got lamer as the time went by.

"Okay all of you stay here and I will see if the new member has turned up yet. I hopefully wanted you all to meet him before you went to bed".

"What ever you wish, my captain" Hilde said doing a mock salute before throwing herself into the sofa.

Relena could sense that maybe Hilde was still a little upset. But figured she would talk to her later after lights out.

Every one was striking up small conversation, mainly about the hike on Saturday. Taking their weekend away from them was something they liked to do at this place, it was meant to show them that life was unexpected and they were able to handle the changing situation.

No one noticed the approaching footsteps or the hushed conversation before the door handle was turned and in stepped Noin and the new Cliff Hanger. All five sets of eyes turned on to them standing in the door way.

Relena looked and the new person. He was tall and had unruly brown hair that was in his face. She could see his eyes but from the overall sense she got from him was that he was mysterious. If Relena could place in a normal school she would probably see him as the tall, dark and handsome football player that all the girls lusted after. It looked like it would be the same here. Hilde and Middie were drooling already.

"Heero Yuy meet the Cliff Hangers. Cliff Hangers meet your newest member "Said Noin as she waved her hands between the two.

No one moved they just stared at each other. Relena found herself for the first time lusting after a total stranger. Hilde found him to be cute but he seemed kind of quiet.

Duo was the first one to speak.

"Hay Man, Welcome to the asylum" he said holding his hand out to the stranger.

The stranger made no move to take his hand or even acknowledge that Duo had spoken.

"Heero" Noin urged him.

"Hn" was his cold reply

"Well it's been an actual pleasure to meet you" Hilde said sarcastically "But this is enough excitement for one day and I am going to bed"

She walked past Noin and out into the fresh November air on her way to the girls' dorm rooms.

"Heero, Trowa and Duo here are you're dorm mates and will show you where to go"

"Whatever" was his reply

"Well you're just charming aren't you" said Relena speaking up for the first time.

Heero faced her, his cold eyes on her and she felt herself weaken. But he is just being so rude.

"Noin I am going to bed, good night everyone" Middie said heading for the door" Good night Heero" she said lustfully. Relena watch as Heero watched her walk out the door slowly raising his eyebrows. Showing some emotion. 'Of course he would fancy the princess, everyone does'.

"Well I am outta here to, you people are all too crazy for me" Relena said smirking at Duo. Following after Middie, she wanted to talk to Hilde and the tension in the room was suffocating. There would be plenty of time to get to know the new boy tomorrow.

Trowa stared at the door after the last girls retreating form. He didn't like the way this new guy was looking at Middie. In fact this guy just made him feel nervous he had a cold attitude towards everyone not just the Cliff Hangers.

"Well you guys, why don't you show Heero to your dorms and then tomorrow you can show him around the place" Noin said

"Sure, can't wait" said Duo. Trowa and Duo lead the way with Heero following. Before he got out the door Noin stopped him.

"Their good bunch" she said smiling.

"Right" was his single word reply. He turned to catch up with the other to, not really believing the older woman words.

'Great' Noin thought in her head as she stared at the now empty common room. 'Things went well. Good have gone better. I bet he will settle right in' Saying it in her head didn't make her believe it anymore.

She turned off the lights and headed to her own room. Maybe it would be better tomorrow.

'Yeah Right'.

* * *

A/N – I hope you like my new story. It's been in my head for a while, so I just had to get it down.

For the people who have reviewed 'Stronger'. Thanks for the kind words and suggestions.

Updating of my other stories and this one maybe a while. At the moment school is getting really hectic and I have to start applying to universities. I promised to update as soon as possible.

Review is good for the soul and I appreciate every, single last one of you.

Luv Neo


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer- not mine.

Chapter 2 – Settling In

Hilde watched from the corner of her eye. The interaction between her best friend and secret crush had slowly been getting louder as time went on. She wasn't jealous, well not much anyway. Hilde always thought she didn't have a problem with voicing her opinions or talking to people. However when it came to Duo, sometimes she just couldn't get the words out. Watching him and Relena was going to make her gag in a minute. Since Duo asked Relena out yesterday, Hilde had gone out of her way to avoid both of them. She looked around the room. Trowa was working on an art project and Middie was getting to know the new guy or trying to, he is very quiet. I guess it takes time; everyone was the same when they first arrived.

Hilde looked down at the assignment in front of her. 'Name a time when you have felt an intense emotion and how you acted upon it'. Right Hilde thought, well what happy memory she should pick. How about the time her mum picked her up from school, drunk or the time her mum got so drunk she was licking a broken bottle of perfume up of the floor or whenever she was around Duo. Know they didn't fit.

Then it clicked. Hilde had the perfect emotion. Intense Anger and she had acted upon it by bashing her dad with a frying pan. A small smile graced her lips as she began to write down the memory. Not exactly Brady bunch however it will do for this place. Hilde began writing her happy memory.

The intense pounding of keys brought Relena and Duo's conversation to an end. Glancing at Hilde, a frowned appeared on Duo's face. What was bothering her he didn't know but hoped it was nothing serious? He turned his attention back to the honey – blonde in front of him. Relena he had known the longest. They were the original cliff hangers, been her years and together they have seen so many come and go. There friendship was really important to him, but lately he had been wanting more. She however had only been wanting friendship, sure the both enjoy the occasional flirting session but that was as far as it went much to his annoyance. The banging of the keys increased.

"Hey Hilde" he shouted over to the raven haired girl "What did the keyboard ever do to you" he asked

"Mind your business, Duo" Hilde responded she was being lost away in the memory of hitting her father, when his voice had interrupted her dreaming. Relena looked up at Hilde retort she had never been moody with Duo, ever.

"Okay, forget the keyboard. What exactly did I do?" Duo said getting defensive.

"Nothing as per usual" she mumbled under her breath

"Hilde babe, I didn't quite hear you"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You braided baka. Don't call me babe"

"It's my nickname for you babe" Duo said amusement in his voice

"That's it" she said raising a fist "I won't be found guilty for murder because I can plead temporary insanity"

"What's so temporary about it?" Trowa said joining in the conversation.

"What is this pick on Hilde day? Here I am minding my business. Why don't you try doing the same" Hilde yelled and collected her belongings and left.

Relena stared at the door Hilde had just run out of.

"Duo, what did you say this time?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him as she to rose.

"Why do people automatically assume I am responsible?"

"Because I heard what you said and it was a rhetorical question, you baka"

"Look honey…" he began

"Hasn't Hilde screaming at you taught you that nicknames aren't appreciated?"

Relena walked towards the door to go and try and comfort her friend. She felt eyes following her all the way and spun round to find the new boy staring at her. As soon has her eyes met his, he turned back to his book and continued to ignore Middie chatting in his ear.

Relena felt herself go weak from his gaze but wouldn't let it show. He is not the only one who has a cold emotionless mask. Relena stepped outside has the cold wind blew against her face. She loved the outdoors. She only found that out when she came here. She walked down the the wooden steps and the decking that led to the Cliff Hangers girl dorms. She could here mumbling on the other side and felt a bit bad because she knew Hilde was most likely angry at her as well. Clasping her hand on the handle and taking a deep breath, she stepped in.

Looking around, she saw her best friend sitting on her bed with her tarots cards out. She was too enthralled in the cards to notice Relena approaching her bed. Her hair was falling around her eyes and Relena could see the tear trails on her face.

"What are the cards telling you today?" Relena asked turning her head to an angle to get a better look at the deck.

"There telling to watch out for traitorous best friends, who want to stab me in the back" Hilde replied not looking up from her cards

"Okay, aren't you being a tad bit dramatic. I was just chatting to him"

"Okay Duo I will go on a date with you if you can get some coffee" Hilde said putting on a Relena voice and finally looking to face her.

"Duo will never get any coffee into this place. He would have a better chance of breaking into the treasury than getting coffee in here" Relena said with a little laugh.

"You know what his like?" she said in reply laying the Tower card down

"Yes, but even if he did, it would be one date and it will make him realise how we are complete opposite"

"Opposites attract Relena" She said in reply

"No, we are way too opposites" Relena said finally sitting on the bed" Look Hilde I know with out a doubt that Duo is way off limits and I would never do that. Also he isn't my type too cheerful, I like the mysterious ones"

Hilde looked up and faced her. She let a small smile grace her lips and the twinkle in her eye was back

"So is Heero, more you're type" She said laughing a little

"Please, he hasn't said more the two words since he came here. I am so not into the tall, dark broody, handsome, mysterious guys. Nope not my type at all" Relena was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Someone has a crush of the new guy." Hilde started to chant

"Maybe. But it really doesn't matter because he as been here less than 24 hours and is already in love with the princess" Relena said trying to get the jealously out of her voice.

"So" Hilde said shrugging "Use you're female charms to change his mind"

"What ever do you mean? Ms Hilde"

"Two words that will resolve you're crush situation… Seduce him"

"You now have my attention" Relena said putting a comforting arm around Hilde's shoulder

"Do what the virgin ice princess can't. Middie can play the 'I'm an innocent angel' card to death and you can play the seductress and leave him begging for more. Hilde said like it was the simplest idea

"Just an idea, keep you busy and stuff" She added

"Sure, sure I will think about it"

Heero stared at the fire with the open book lying in his lap. The girl with the golden hair and fine body was chatting in his ear non stop and he could help but notice some of the death glares he was getting from some of the other guys. 'Time to have some fun' he though to himself.

"So you wanna go to my dorm?" he asked the golden hair girl

"What?"

"Look, okay no beating around the bush I want you and its pretty obvious with the lap dog routine you're pulling you want me, So why don't we just cut the chit chat and get it over with" He said smirking

"You have so got the wrong girl" she said looking truly offended

"I don't think I do" He said "By the way you been hanging on to me like a lost lamb"

"Excuse you" Middie said her voice slowly rising, grabbing the attention of the other people in the room "I was being friendly and trying to welcome you here. Unlike the others I chose to overlook you're rudeness and give you another chance to at least be human. However, now I think that may have been asking too much" Middie stood from her crouching position and headed out of the room. Head held high.

"Well Heero, you certainly have a way with the ladies" said a smirking Trowa

"Why jealous" his replied raising his eyebrow

"Of you're first rate rejections. I don't think so"

"No of the fact that she may fight it now, but so wants me. Tell me how long have you been trying to get with her days, weeks or is it years. It must really drive you nuts that I have been here less than a day and got three beautiful girls eating out of my hands already"

"Yer I must say Hilde and Relena look quite taken with you" Duo pointed out helpfully

"And they are?" Heero asked

"Oh the two girls who sat for about five minutes of you're company then left. Yesterday " Duo said smirking

"Anyway. Goldly locks might be entertaining for a while." Heero said looking casually over to Trowa

Trowa began to rise out of his seat. He didn't like the way this clown was talking about Middie.

"Her name is Middie and if you hurt her in any way I will kill you" He said taking a step towards Heero

"Are you threaten me, last person who did that ended up in hospital" Heero said facing off towards Trowa

"Well I will see you there then" Trowa said turning around and punching Heero right in the mouth. Heero not really expecting the blow fell but wasn't on the floor long as he jumped to his feet and that's when a full fight began.

Duo watched on and started taking bets from other residents in the common room at the time. He stacked the odds against Heero because he had seen Trowa fight before.

Blood could be seen as Heero landed a blow to Trowa's face. The gestured was then returned as Heero felt the full force of Trowas anger. It was when Heero was going to attack again when a booming voice interrupted their dual.

"What the hell is going on here?" Commanded the voice. Their standing in the doorway, wrapped in a long grey raincoat, has his long silver hair blew in the wind from the wide open door.

"Well" he demanded again. The angry form of Millando Peacecraft looked over at the familiar faces he knew waiting for an answer. When he received none, he turned his attention to the knew person standing in the room.

"You, I presume are Heero Yuy." He asked with a questioning raise of his eyebrow.

"You presume correctly" was the answer he received from the glaring 17 year old.

"Right" he could feel his temper rising. "Would you mind explaining to me why exactly you are fighting with your housemates?"

"It's a get to know you fight, Tradition where I come from"

"hn… is that right Duo? Trowa?"

"Yer what he said" Duo said

"And what about you Trowa? Is that a get to know you fight black eye that you have received"

"Yer" Trowa said sending a glare towards Heero

"Well as I don't believe a word of that you shall all be receiving punishment tomorrow morning"

"Sorry all?" said Duo looking at millando with the question in his eyes

"Yes. You stood and watched you're fellow Cliff Hangers fight. So not only will the three of you receive punishment but also the Cliff Hanger girls will as well and then you three can explain to them why they have received the punishment, is that clear"

"As crystal" said Duo looking at the floor.

"Right now you all go to bed; you now have a very early start tomorrow morning"

They all turned and left, muttering something about it all being Heero's fault and that the girls were goner kill them. Heero was the last one to leave when an arm shot out infront of him to pause his progress.

"I see you are making friends fast?"

"I always was very sociable" was the answer he received

"Well if you carry on being this sociable, I will not hesitate to get you thrown out of here; I believe if you fail here, your next stop is jail".

Heero pushed past him and headed out the door. Millando watched as he walked over to his dorms. He didn't like Heero Yuy.

A/N – To all the people who reviewed. You're the best. This chapter dedicated to all of you.

I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one. Also I hope that this story was updated fast enough. So I hope no one will want to beat me with a beam rifle.

Quatre, Wufei and the rest of the gang will be coming into this story. I have got roles for all of them but for now I am focusing on trying to develop these characters and set the scene.

Love to all those who review. It's good for the soul and my ego!!

Love

Neo


End file.
